


Games

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gaming, Gen, Humor, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles enjoys playing games.
Kudos: 20





	Games

Stiles sat in front of the white and black board with a smile. He had already beaten Peter at Go, now he was winning Chess against a surly, nearly nude, Derek.

Honestly, he almost felt bad for the Pack. He had challenged them all to play a game of their choice, as long as it was mostly black and white in color.

So far, he had won: Checkers, Tic-Tac-Toe, Connect Four, Go, and... "Check mate," now Chess.

He looked at all of the sea of mostly nude werewolves that surrounded him and sighed. Games were a wonderful pastime, especially when you won eye candy like this. Life is good.

\- fin -


End file.
